The Pawn
by smuffly
Summary: What really happened when Adam was left alone to process the warehouse? Spoilers for "Snow Day". Read the untold story.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PAWN**

**A/N:** This is a story that I have wanted to write for some time now. "Snow Day" is a brilliant episode, and there have been some really great fanfiction stories about what happened afterwards ("Somebody please hug Adam!" is usually my cry), but there is definitely an important untold story in that lengthy period of time when Adam was left processing the warehouse all alone. This fiction will run through the whole event from Adam's point of view, as it would seem a little callous to abandon him at the point when Danny enters. Meaning that a story originally planned as a one-shot is going to be significantly longer. Hope that's ok! I promise there'll be fun along the way, as well as some surprises...

Updating may be a little slower this time, but I'll try to make it at least every other day.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Adam. Fortunately, I do own a dvd player...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One**

Already, the media were calling it the biggest drug bust in New York City's history. "That's what they tell me," Detective Don Flack confirmed. Looking weary but satisfied, he held court behind the staggering haul of cocaine, fielding questions from the press with candid charm. Sneaking past the crowd on his way to the warehouse, Adam Ross felt a twinge of jealousy. Sometimes, he really wished that he could be that man - the hero of the hour, who fought the villains and saved the day. Instead, he was just a quiet little lab rat, gnawing away against crime on a miniature scale.

Except for today.

Today, Mac Taylor had called him up in person and asked him to come and help out. Adam had nearly dropped the phone in surprise - but, of course, he had said yes. _Help at the most important crime scene in years? Oh no, boss, I don't really want to. I'm too busy cleaning my test tubes..._ Floating somewhere between pride and terror, Adam had stocked his kit with every single thing that he could think of, until it was almost too heavy to carry. He had been to crime scenes before, of course, but never one this high-profile. What if he forgot something vital? Or made a mistake?

_Shut up, Adam,_ he told himself firmly. _This is a good day. Boss-man thinks you're capable. That means you are._

Positive thinking had got him as far as the warehouse without any mishaps. Now, however, as he stood on the edge of so much focussed activity, Adam began to falter. There was no sign of Mac, and he really didn't feel confident or experienced enough to stride out and assign himself a task. Gripping his case in sweating palms, he edged inside the building and wondered what to do next.

"Are you all right? You look a little peaky."

Adam jumped, and glanced around at the woman who had crept up behind him. Somehow, Peyton always managed to look radiant. Even when she was covered in - well, Adam didn't really like to think _what_ that might be...

"I... oh, um, yes. I'm fine." He gave the M.E. a lop-sided grin that was meant to reassure her of his competence. Instead, it just made him look worried. Peyton smiled.

"You're searching for Mac," she guessed. "I'm pretty sure I saw him just now, over by that trailer." Bending closer, she whispered in his ear. "He knew that he could count on you. He told me so himself."

"He did?" Seeing the laughter in Peyton's eyes, Adam wondered if she was mocking him. "Um - thanks for your help. I think I've spotted him."

The lie became truth, as Mac's face rose into view above some old oil drums. Gratefully, the little lab tech scurried towards his boss. Peyton watched him go, still smiling.

"There you are, Adam," said Mac. "Thank you for coming."

"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem." Adam knew that he was babbling, but couldn't seem to stop himself. "Anything to help, boss, you know that. Uh... where do you want me?"

Mac handed him a large roll of yellow tape. "Perimeter first. Mark it out, then process. Fingerprints, trace, whatever you can find. If someone sneezed in here, I want to know about it."

Adam cringed at the image, but tried not to let it dampen his enthusiasm. "Right boss. And by the way - thank you for giving me this chance. I won't let you down."

"I know that," Mac said, giving him one of those tight-lipped, weary looks that Adam could never quite read. "This is your job, Adam. If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have hired you."

"Oh. Okay." Uncertain how else to respond to his boss's remark, Adam chose the easiest option - flight. Mac sighed. Sometimes - just sometimes, he wished that Adam would learn a little restraint. His over-the-top reactions were really quite tiring. Mac could see the nerves that lay behind them, but surely the man knew his work was valued by now? It had been almost two years since Adam came to the lab, and still the little man jumped whenever his boss came round the corner. Mac shook his head in mock-despair, and headed over to Peyton for her report.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling quite lonely, even though he was surrounded by so many people, Adam hooked up the end of the tape and began to walk around the edge of the warehouse, turning the heavy roll slowly between his hands. He had abandoned his kit in an out-of-the-way spot, hoping that nobody would fall over it there. As he walked, he watched them all at work and wondered obliquely why everyone else in the whole world seemed to be more at ease with themselves than he was.

When all the tape was used up, and the crime scene was packaged neatly in yellow ribbon, Adam returned to his case and took out his fingerprinting kit. The area that Mac had given him to process was so enormous that he suspected he was going to be here all day. Not that he minded. In spite of his lack of confidence, Adam truly loved his work. And he _was_ good at it. Glancing up from the body of Gavin Wilder, the infamous Irish drug lord, Mac couldn't help but smile to see the little man so absorbed in what he was doing. "That's better," he murmured. Peyton stared at him inquisitively. "Adam," he explained, and she nodded. One look at the lab tech made his meaning perfectly clear.

Time passed. Gradually, under Mac's strict supervision, the team of workers began to carry the moveable evidence out of the warehouse. Locked in his own little world by now, Adam was oblivious. Printing powder covered the front of his clothes, and his fingers were weary from twirling the brush back and forth, but still he worked on - until, moving behind one of the damaged trailers, he stopped in astonishment.

"I - I'm so sorry," he faltered, stepping backwards. "Did you need a moment?"

Don Flack looked up at him, and his face was a mask. "Oh, hey... um..."

"Ross. Adam Ross," said the lab tech, and then mentally kicked himself. _Yeah - Double Oh Zero; license to put my foot in it..._

"Sorry. Ross, of course, I knew that. No, I'm just leaving." Yet still Don did not move. Instead, he stared down at the corpse that lay before him on the ground. There was a guilty look in the detective's blue eyes, and his fingers clenched spasmodically by his side.

"You shot him," Adam blurted out.

"I did."

The little lab tech shook his head. "That must be awful," he sympathised. "Killing someone, I mean."

Don turned round, and his expression was dangerous. _Butt out,_ it said. _I don't want to talk about it._

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Detective Flack. That was really rude of me. It's none of my business."

Adam looked so apologetic that Don felt an unexpected urge to burst out laughing. It was the first true release he'd had all morning. Suddenly, he was grateful to the man for his awkward intrusion.

"No, Ross, that's okay. Yes. It was awful. Not the best part of my job, by any means." Looking around, he smirked. "I can see what the worst part of _your_ job is. How long have you been printing now?"

Adam shrugged. "At least an hour. But I don't mind. It's safer than a gun battle." _Dammit!_ How on earth did he manage to do that? Put his mouth into gear before his brain had caught up? This time, however, Don Flack only grinned.

"True story. Enjoy your work, man. I'd better get going." Walking past Adam, he clapped him on the shoulder. The lab tech flushed. Somehow, he had come out of that in one piece after all. He was just about to get back to his fingerprinting marathon when he heard his boss's voice, calling him.

"Over here," he shouted back, popping his head out from behind the trailer. Mac smiled grimly.

"Adam, I have to go now. I need to escort the cocaine back to the crime lab. As soon as Lindsay starts her shift, I'll send her along to help you. In the meantime, I've posted two officers outside the warehouse."

"What? Wait a minute - you mean I'll be all alone?" Adam looked around in surprise. Sure enough, whilst his back was turned, everyone else had disappeared. How did _that_ happen?

"Yes, Adam," Mac said patiently. "Is that a problem?"

"No," sighed the lab rat. "I guess not." _Won't make much difference, anyhow._ "Don't worry, Mac. I'll get the job done as quickly as I can."

"As carefully, you mean," his boss corrected him. Adam ducked his head.

"Yes," he whispered. "I meant that."

But Mac had already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PAWN**

**Chapter Two**

The smell of cigarette smoke filtered through the warehouse doorway. Peeking out, Adam saw that one of the uniformed officers - Harris, he thought his name was - had lit up to pass the time. Were they even supposed to do that? Mind you, he thought, it must be a boring assignment. Standing around, staring at blank walls and concrete, whilst some obsessive little scientist poked around inside and the rest of your team basked in glory back at the station.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he offered, smiling warily. The two men stared back. Their expressions weren't unfriendly, but they didn't invite conversation either. Adam shrugged and backed away again, disappearing through the plastic curtain as the cops returned to their huddle. So much for being sociable.

Stashing the giant wad of print lifts next to his case, he pulled out a magnifying glass and prepared to begin his search all over again. This time, he was focussing on trace evidence. Anything and everything that didn't seem to belong. In a warehouse like this one, full of old steel-working equipment and piles of junk, that was a very unhelpful description - but Adam was determined. Still, he was starting to think that he would be really glad when Lindsay finally got there. Already, his stomach was rumbling and he wondered what to do about his breakfast, which was long overdue. Eating at a crime scene was strictly taboo, but leaving without Mac's permission was a bad idea as well. And he didn't even have so much as a breath mint with him. Briefly, he thought about calling up Lindsay and asking her to bring him along a hot dog - or maybe even two. He was just reaching for his mobile phone when a strange noise made him pause.

Thud.

And once again; thud.

Adam's heart skipped a beat. A cold wind swept through the doorway, twisting the blood-red strips in a rattling dance. Something didn't feel right, and Adam was scared. Glancing around, he began to realise just how alone he was. Instinct screamed at him to find the darkest corner in the warehouse and curl up in it. Reason, however, was stronger - and it sneered at his cowardice. Tiptoeing forwards, he tried to peer out of the building without being spotted. The curtain obscured his view until, quite suddenly, it swung out again in the breeze. Now he could see exactly what had startled him.

Harris's cigarette lay in the doorway, surrounded by a scattering of ash. Beside it lay the officer himself. His face was white, and he did not appear to be conscious. There was no sign at all of his colleague - but Adam knew what he had heard. Both men had hit the ground. And now he was in big trouble.

Creeping backwards, he hid behind an oil drum and pulled his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands. Mac's number was on speed-dial, but Adam knew that messaging would be safer, if only he could turn the volume down first. He didn't know who had attacked the officers, but anyone who could creep up on two armed policemen was somebody to be feared. And he certainly didn't want a jolly little mobile chirp giving away his position.

Before he had the chance to do anything useful, however, a shadow loomed towards him over the drum and a long arm snaked out, yanking the phone from his grasp. Adam squeaked in horror.

"Mac Taylor," said a harsh voice, as the man looked at the screen. "Is that your boss? I wouldn't be callin' _him_, if I were you."

Adam recognised the familiar lilting accent straight away. Irish, like the men Don Flack had arrested. Like the man he'd shot.

_Oh God._

_I'm so dead._

_I wonder if they killed the cops outside._

"Get up now, little man," the voice continued. "Time to play."

Adam knew that he should move, but his legs refused to co-operate. Irritated by the delay, his captor reached back down. With one swift move, he collared the lab tech and dragged him over the oil drum. Adam landed on the other side in a painful heap.

"Oops. Clumsy me," jeered the man.

Looking up, Adam found himself staring into a pair of cold, dark eyes. The man's face was gaunt, like a skull, with horribly prominent cheekbones. Lank black hair was plastered to his head in greasy strands. This was not a man capable of sympathy. Even his attempts at humour were poisoned by the nastiness in his tone. With a shudder, Adam scrambled to his feet and backed away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" demanded Skull Face. He didn't appear to be armed, but Adam was wary - and rightly so. A sudden movement behind him made him spin round, only to be met by a heavy blow across his face. Stunned beyond all comprehension, Adam dropped like a stone.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PAWN**

**Chapter Three**

_"That's quite a shiner you've got there, Ross. Any chance you're going to tell me how you got it?"_

_Twelve year old Adam stared back at his science teacher from the doorway. One eye was wide and blue. The other was swollen shut. Beneath the over-long sleeves of his shirt, his fingers twisted nervously._

_"My fault, sir," he breathed. "Toy-fighting with my sister."_

_"Again?"_

_"Oh. Yes. Again..." Don't ask me any more, the boy's face pleaded._

_Mr. Hurst sighed helplessly. "Your sister should take up boxing," he told the young boy. "She hits like a pro."_

_Adam gave a nervous giggle and tried to change the subject. "I finished my project," he offered, fishing in his bag and pulling out a fat red notebook. 'Microscopic Worlds', said the title on the front._

_The teacher took the book and flicked through slowly. Page after page was covered with tiny, detailed notes and intricate drawings. "So you did this all at home? By yourself?"_

_"In the library, mostly. I like it there." Adam shrugged. The bruise around his eye stood out in sharp relief against the pallor of his skin. He ducked his head, tired of being scrutinised._

_A silent understanding passed between them._

_-I know you'll never tell me, but I'm here if you change your mind._

_-I know you see what's happening. And I'm grateful that you care._

_Watching Adam slip away, the teacher clutched the notebook to his chest with shaking hands. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up was harder than he remembered. First came pain, and then, much slower, memory. Years ago, it had been fists and leather. This time, it was a rifle butt and cold, dark eyes.

Adam moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth, tasting blood as he checked for loose or missing teeth. His left cheek burned like fire, and he raised it from the floor, just a millimetre, peering through the lashes of his one good eye.

Nobody was there.

Hope stirred inside him, a tiny little breath. Could they really have gone? After all, there was nothing left in the warehouse but a couple of butchered trailers. Everything else had been taken back to the crime lab for further analysis.

Slowly, Adam shuffled to his knees. One hand reached up gingerly to poke at the puffy skin around his eye socket. His trembling fingers came away bloody, which startled him. But at least the eye itself didn't seem to be damaged. His vision had been blurry at first, not because of any dreadful injury, but simply because his face had been pressed so hard against the concrete floor. Now it was clearing quickly. Relieved, Adam stared around the abandoned building, blinking and rubbing the sweat from his clammy forehead. No - it was not his imagination. Skull Face was definitely nowhere to be seen. Neither was his friend.

_Help. I need to get help._ Adam reached into his pocket, only to find that his mobile phone was missing. _Of course,_ he thought, blushing fiercely at his stupidity. But maybe one of the cops would have a radio? At any rate, he should try to find out how they were. He closed his mind to the fact that they might be dead. After all, wasn't he still alive? It had to be a good sign. _Gotta stay positive..._

Fighting against a wave of nausea, Adam rose to his feet and began to stumble forwards. They had dragged him away from the door, it seemed, and now he had lost his bearings. As he moved around the nearest trailer, his stomach gave a sickening lurch and so he leant on the tailboard, clamping his hand over his mouth in a desperate effort not to lose what little he had inside him. It took all his concentration, but he managed it. As the bitter feeling passed, he suddenly became aware of an odd little noise behind him. _Tap, rattle. Tap, rattle_. Looking round, he gasped. To his utter dismay, there sat the two police officers, trapped in the back of the truck, each man with one hand cuffed to a metal rail beside his head.

_Not dead, then,_ Adam's brain suggested helpfully.

He started to climb up the tailboard, which was higher than his waist. The officers glared at him urgently, but did not speak. Sensing that something was badly wrong, Adam dropped back down to the ground. And then he froze.

"Hello there, geek." Skull Face slipped quietly round the corner. "I thought I heard you stirring."

"I was just... ah... looking for my friends, here," stuttered Adam.

"Your friends, are they? Looks to me like they were ignoring you." Skull Face shook his head sadly. "See where that got them. You should be thanking me."

Stepping forwards, he peered at the darkening bruise on Adam's face. It seemed to please him. One hand reached out to stroke it, his fingers brushing the swollen skin. Adam shivered in pure revulsion and tried to swat him away, but Skull Face was faster. Grabbing the little man's wrist, he spun it behind his back, flinging Adam around and pinning his arm in a painful, vice-like grip.

"Say thank you," he insisted spitefully, tightening his fingers even more.

"N-no," gasped Adam, terrified. "Let me go!"

Stale breath tickled his ear as Skull Face laughed.

"Make me," he whispered.

Adam shuddered once more - but just at that moment, there was an unexpected crackle of static. Both men jumped violently. Skull Face reached for his radio, loosening his grip just a little as he did so. Adam knew that this was his only chance - but what could he do?

_Danny,_ he thought. _Be like Danny._ Raising his foot, he stomped down hard on the other man's toes. Skull Face howled in pain. Wrenching his arm free, Adam swung round and kneed him straight in the groin.

Then he ran.

Violent curses followed him, but Skull Face was on the ground, and Adam was free. He flew through the warehouse, terror driving him like a whip at his heels. The door, the door, where was the door? At last he saw it - or rather he heard it first, the snapping of plastic followed by the roar of a speeding car.

_Wait... a car?_

But Adam couldn't stop himself. The car ploughed right through the plastic strips, and the poor man slammed right into it, diving sideways over the bonnet as the wheel arch caught his legs a glancing blow. The driver hit the brakes, and the car squealed to a halt. Adam was thrown to the ground. He lay there, stunned, as doors slammed all around him.

"Who's this, now?" said a voice above his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PAWN**

**Chapter Four**

They lifted him up by his arms and legs and carried him bodily into the depths of the warehouse. Floating above the ground, he tried to pull together the scattered remnants of his consciousness. Something important... he was trying to do _something_... but it had all gone wrong, as usual. Now his body ached, and his head ached, and all he could hear were voices, all around him. Adam whimpered.

"What's the matter with _him_?" said one voice, close to his heels.

"Sean's going to murder him, that's what," said the man at his shoulder. "He damn near knocked his balls into his throat."

There was a round of laughter, and none of it was pleasant. _Sean,_ thought Adam, hazily. _They must mean Skull Face._ A dim yet satisfying image popped into his head. _Did I really do that?_ For one brief moment, he basked in the random memory. Adam Ross, beleagured hero, bravely tries to escape...

_Only, I didn't._

Like a blow to the head, the full reality hit him and he panicked. Twisting and fighting, he tried to break out of their grasp, but there were simply too many of them. Finally, they dropped him to the ground and hemmed him in; a wall of legs and boots, and silent faces...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Faces. All around him. Busy in their own worlds; laughing, talking, flirting. He walked through the halls like a ghost - somebody else's problem, with the mark of shame on his face. All the time, he was scanning the faces for one particular smile. One pair of eyes that always saw him and never turned away..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's a pretty necklace. Can I have it?"

"Wh-what?"

Adam heard the words, but he struggled to understand.

A tall man, the 'voice' from his shoulder, crouched down and poked the ID badge that dangled from Adam's neck.

"Adam Ross. Criminalist. Lovely photo, 'Adam Ross'. Shame about the blood. Can I have it?" the man repeated. His face was mild - apologetic, even. But there was something in his tone; a childish petulance. _I always get what I want,_ it said. _Be very careful..._

"It... it won't do you any good," Adam ventured. "You don't look anything like me..."

"Thank God for that," laughed one of the others, a sharp-faced man with a nasty gleam in his eye.

"Don't be insulting our guest, now, Jackie-boy. He's going to help us out - aren't you, Adam Ross, Criminalist?"

"Geek," muttered Jackie, underneath his breath.

Adam turned away in consternation - only to find that Sean had appeared on his other side. The skull-faced man bent over him and snatched the card from his neck.

"I'll be taking that," he snarled. "Call it a promise between us." He strung it around his own scrawny neck and backed away, never once taking his eyes from Adam's face.

_Oh God,_ thought the little man, not knowing which way to turn. _What have I done?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other men moved away in twos and threes, leaving Adam alone with the tall man, who was clearly their leader, and the sharp-faced man named Jackie. _Guess I'm not much of a threat after all,_ he thought miserably.

Jackie clapped his leader on the back. "Here's where it gets interesting," he grinned. "Care to make a bet? I wager a hundred that he doesn't last ten minutes."

The tall man stared at Adam, weighing him up. He flushed uncomfortably, but tried to maintain the eye contact. "Fine," said the man. "I'll take that bet. Look what he did to Sean."

Shrugging, Jackie stood up. "A moment of stupidity. Guess he's regretting it now."

"Not half as much as Sean is, I'd imagine." The leader smiled. Then he turned back to Adam. "Sit up," he snapped, and his voice was suddenly harder.

_I suppose I can do that,_ thought Adam. _Anyway, I'm tired of lying on the ground._ It made him feel far too vulnerable. Memories were crowding at the back of his mind, clamouring for attention, but he pushed them away. Not now. He couldn't let them in - he'd lose the little courage he still had left.

Rolling onto his side, he gasped in pain as the bruises on his body connected with the ground. Adam clenched his teeth and pushed himself up into a kneeling position - but he couldn't maintain it for long. Instead, to relieve the pressure, he slumped to the side and let his legs splay out. Jackie and the tall man watched in silence, showing no emotion as they waited for him to finish.

"What now?" he whispered.

"Now, geek," said Jackie gleefully, "you help us."

And he pulled a lighter from his trouser pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PAWN**

**A/N:** This chapter was hard to write at first, because I wanted to get it right, but once I found a way in, it almost seemed to write itself - so I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** As I may have mentioned once or twice, Adam isn't mine. Neither is the episode "Snow Day" and so, of course, I should mention that I have borrowed some lines and names.

**Chapter Five**

Adam's brain froze.

He stared from one man to the other in total bewilderment, his blue eyes wide and frightened, like those of a child

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't understand."

"Not very bright for a scientist, is he?" Jackie grinned. "Give him a cigarette, Lee. He looks nervous."

"Oh, no, I... ah... I don't smoke," protested Adam.

For some reason, this made both men laugh. It was an ugly sound.

Lee was so close by now that his face filled the whole of Adam's vision. His breath smelled of nicotine, and eucalyptus.

"You and me, we're going to have a talk. I ask you a question. You give me the answer. Nice and simple."

Adam stared, transfixed; a rabbit in thrall to a snake. "What... what questions? I don't think I want to..."

"Trust me, Adam Ross. I think you do." The man shook his head regretfully. "It's for your own well-being, you know."

Jackie snorted behind him. "Face it, Lee. Geek's a coward. He'll give it up in ten - no, make that five."

"Shut up, Jackie-boy. I'm handling this."

_Coward_. The word rang like a bell in Adam's mind. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the nightmare, but it didn't really work. The worst fear was already deep inside his head. _Am I a coward? I don't want to be..._

"Leave me alone," he whispered. Opening his eyes again, he took a deep breath. "Leave me alone," he repeated, firmer this time, and louder. "I'm not going to say another word."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lee promised.

A packet of cigarettes appeared in his hand, as if from nowhere. _Same brand as Harris,_ thought Adam, giddily. Lee shook one out and Jackie stepped forward to light it. "Thanks," said the tall man politely. Then, suddenly, without any warning, he reached down and grabbed Adam's wrist.

"This one's for free," he told him.

And the cigarette came down upon his palm.

Inside the man, a twelve-year old boy whimpered...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Adam, that's not right. You need to show somebody."_

_Adam rolled down his sleeve and stared at the girl. "I am. I'm showing you."_

_"No, not me, you idiot. An adult. What about Mr. Hurst?"_

_Julie's eyes were fierce and bright. She stood over him with her hands on her hips, a mother hen trying to look after the runt of the brood. Or so it felt to Adam. "I'll be fine."_

_"Liar."_

_And he couldn't really deny it. The burn still hurt him, even now, two days later. He hated the ugly red blister even more than the black eye. Bruises were easy to justify. Cigarette burns had only one explanation. And he couldn't... he just couldn't... If his dad found out, the consequences would be unthinkable. Not just for him, but for his sister, and his mother... Adam looked away before his friend could see the terror on his face._

_The classroom was dark, so Julie leaned in closer. Her long hair tickled his hands and made him shiver. "Adam. This isn't your fault. And it's okay to be scared. But I'm scared too, and I don't know what to do. Please, Adam. You need to talk to someone..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talk to me, Adam."

Lee's voice was quiet, kindly even. It crept through Adam's consciousness, stealing him back from his past. There was no hiding any more. The pain was so bright, and so intense that it filled his whole being. Blood trickled down his throat as he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. _I can't. I can't tell. Please don't make me do it..._ He could feel his thoughts begin to drift apart and he knew that, in the end, the pain would win. But he wished, oh how he wished that this time he could beat it. Time after time, Lee brought the cigarette down on his skin. When one was spent, he simply waited for Jackie to light another. Adam had lost count long ago. He only knew that his whole hand burned like fire. Had he lasted more than ten minutes? It felt like an eternity. And Lee was starting to get exasperated.

"The codes. The location. Come on, Adam. Just tell me and I'll stop the pain."

Tears filled Adam's eyes. Opening his mouth at last, he screamed with all his might. Release was the only form of defence he had left. But still, he held back the words. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Even Jackie seemed impressed.

Lee tossed away the final cigarette. It landed near Adam's case, where a whole exhausted packetful gave testimony to the lab rat's courage.

"Look," said Lee, "you're all alone here. No one's coming to save you..."

Adam stiffened. He couldn't help it. Sharper than any pain, a memory cut through the fog in his mind. Mac Taylor, standing in front of him, just before he left.

_As soon as Lindsay starts her shift, I'll send her along to help you..._

_Send her along to help you..._

Adam looked down, but it was too late. Lee had seen the panic on his face - and he smiled.

"But they _are _coming," he said slowly. "Aren't they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**THE PAWN**

**Chapter Six**

And so, in the end, the damage was done, not by words but by one unlucky facial expression. Lee was jubilant. He had found his leverage, and he fully intended to use it. With a sinking feeling, Adam knew that defeat was inevitable. He didn't care about himself any more - but Lindsay? In the hands of these monsters?

Almost as though he could read every thought that hid behind the little man's eyes, Lee began to push harder. "So," he said, "when can we expect your friend to arrive?"

Adam swallowed nervously.

_Just one, then,_ thought Lee, pleased that his first guess was right.

"He'll be surprised to see us, no doubt. Is he a geek, like you? Or maybe a cop this time?"

When Adam's chin edged out, just a little, the other man changed tack. "Not a cop? Or... wait, I have it... not a man!" He smiled in triumph. "Yes, that's it. Your colleague's a woman, isn't she?"

And the battle was lost.

"Please don't hurt her," Adam whispered.

"Sorry," said Jackie. "Can't promise that." He flicked the lighter casually - on, off. On, off.

"But I can." Lee let go of Adam's hand. It fell on his lap, useless and shaking, but Adam never even noticed. He stared at Lee, knowing what was coming next, and hating the thing he knew that he would do. _Had_ to do. Even Danny would do the same... wouldn't he?

"It's quite simple really," continued Lee, taking his time and enjoying the stricken look on Adam's face. "Two choices, Adam Ross. Number one - you tell us everything we want to know. The codes, the drugs, the guns. And when your lady friend arrives, we'll just politely tie her up and throw her in the truck with you for a cosy little chat. Sounds good to me. You, Jackie?"

"Nah," grinned Jackie. "I like option number two."

Lee tilted his head and stared at his friend with a face that was frighteningly bland. "Oh - you mean the one where we burn the flesh from her bones and make her scream?"

A retching noise beside him made him turn back. Adam had finally lost the contents of his stomach, pitiful as they were.

"Too graphic for you? Sorry, geek." Jackie shrugged. "Choice is yours. Do you really have to think about it?"

And, of course, he didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Utterly defeated, Adam gave them everything they wanted. His eyes were blank, and his voice was that of a broken man. Once he had finished, they dragged him up from the floor and tossed him in the back of the trailer.

"Thanks for your help, geek," said Jackie, pulling a black balaclava over his head. He had abandoned the lighter by now, in favour of an automatic weapon. Clearly the plan, whatever it was, had begun to move along. "Nice talking to you. Now sit there, and be a good boy."

Adam crawled over to the side of the truck and curled into a ball - but not before he caught sight of Harris's face. The officer was staring at him with an expression that Adam could only imagine was one of utter disgust. He couldn't blame him, either. It was how he felt about himself, deep down inside. Shame threatened to overwhelm him, and so he let it, hiding in a tiny dark world of bitterness and self-loathing. After all this time, he hadn't changed. _Guess I never will._

Car doors slammed and a cold wind blew through the warehouse. Gradually, Adam began to come back to himself. Uncurling his aching body, he leant back against the trailer wall, trying hard not to look at the officers. All the same, he could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head. _Traitor,_ their voices whispered, given life by his own guilty conscience. _Coward. Useless..._

Adam closed his eyes. The warehouse was much quieter now, and he guessed that only a few of the men were left. He did not dare to think about where the rest of the gang was going. _But you do know, don't you?_ the voices persisted. _After all, you're the one who unlocked the doors for them..._

Suddenly, in the midst of his unhappiness, he heard the sound that he had been dreading all along. Another car drew up outside, and another door slammed shut. Craning his neck, he tried to catch sight of the entrance, but it was too far away. Adam pictured Lindsay marching in, kit in hand, apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late," she'd call out blithely. And then... He swallowed miserably and hoped that he had done enough to save her.

"Adam?" called a wary voice - and the little man gasped.

It wasn't Lindsay.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PAWN**

**Disclaimer: **Some of the dialogue and action in the next few chapters is taken directly from the episode "Snow Day". (Yes - I really did sit there with a remote control, a pencil and a piece of paper...) Hope you like what I've done with it.

**Chapter Seven**

"Danny!" cried Adam hoarsely. "Danny, look out!"

The detective spun round, gun in hand, but already it was too late. Ever so quietly, Jackie had been creeping up behind him, and now was the perfect moment to attack. Adam winced in remembered pain as the rifle butt slammed down hard against Danny's head. The man was unconscious before he hit the floor. Pleased with his handiwork, Jackie gave a muffled laugh. "Pat! Come and help me," he shouted. "Looks like we have another guest for our party."

Together, they dragged him to the trailer. As Danny began to come round, Adam heard him groan. It made his heart ache. "Don't hurt him," he begged. "You promised. That man, Lee... he _promised._"

Jackie leant his head on one side and pretended to consider. "Funny thing," he said. "I remember Lee saying we wouldn't hurt the _girl_. But I don't see any girl here - do you, Pat?" The second man shook his head, as they boosted Danny into the truck and jumped up after him. "Looks like all bets are off. Sorry, geek."

_Then it was all for nothing, _Adam realised, filled with despair. _I didn't save anyone. And now we're lost..._

xxxxxxxxxx

_The room was spinning. Adam's rug was a raft, and his bedroom floor was the ocean. Lying on his back, he clenched his fingers and tried to hold on. There was pain in his head, and an empty hole in his stomach. "Lost at sea," he thought dreamily. "I'm lost at sea, with no food or water, and nobody's coming to save me..."_

_Bells were ringing somewhere outside his dream and, for a moment, he was confused. Then, as the memories clawed their way reluctantly back into his mind, he remembered exactly where he was._

_In his room._

_On the floor._

_Grounded._

_With a sickening lurch, he sat up straight and clutched his knees for support._

_"Hello, Mrs Ross," said a voice from far away._

_"Oh... hello, Julie, dear." His mother sounded nervous, and tightly controlled, as though she knew that someone else was listening closely._

_"Is Adam at home? I wondered if he was sick. I haven't seen him for a couple of days."_

_"No... I mean yes, that's right. He's sick. I expect he'll be back at school tomorrow, though. Or maybe the next day."_

_"Can I see him?"_

_"No, dear. I'm sorry. He's sleeping. But I'm sure he'll be glad you called. _

_Adam heard the door close, firmly but politely. "Glad," he echoed. His voice was husky from lack of use, and every word hurt. "Julie? Julie, I'm scared..."_

_"Was that the next-door girl again?" said a low voice on the stairs. "Little slut. Guess we know what she wants."_

_"She's just a friend," his mother ventured, trying to smooth things over. "It's nice that she wants to see if he's alright."_

_The next sound struck at Adam with a blow that hurt far worse than any physical abuse. His mother screamed, a tiny little sound, and then went quiet._

_"You hear that, boy?" his father shouted through the bedroom door. "I told you to stay away from nosy neighbours. This is what happens when you talk to people..."_

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Why did I talk to them? Why did I let them know that someone was coming?_

Desperate to touch his friend and reassure himself that Danny was not hurt badly, Adam reached out. But Jackie was there, and so was his weapon, jabbing into Adam's side and pushing him away.

"Get back against the wall!"

Adam held up his trembling hands in surrender. "'Okay... okay," he breathed. Beside him, Danny moaned and tried to lift himself off the floor. The two men wandered away from them, satisfied.

"Keep an eye on these geeks," Jackie muttered. "They shouldn't be a problem."

The shaking began to spread through Adam's whole body. He watched in fear as Danny reached into his pocket, sliding his mobile phone out onto the floor and hiding it beneath him as his fingers stabbed at the keys. Neither man noticed when Jackie and Pat turned around.

"Oi!"

Lunging forwards, Jackie slammed his boot into Danny's side, sending him crashing back down to the floor in agony. Then, in an act of gleeful vengeance, the rifle butt came down on Danny's hand. This time, he screamed. Adam had never heard a more terrifying sound.

"No more dumb moves. Are we clear?"

They shoved him into a sitting position, up against the wall. Danny cradled his broken hand and glared at Jackie with poison in his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat, between clenched teeth. Adam could hear the pain in his voice, and his own hand throbbed in sympathy. "The drugs are gone."

Jackie never bothered to reply. Instead, he raised his boot one last time and brought it down on Danny's phone, smashing it to pieces.

Their last hope, destroyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PAWN**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, some of this chapter is taken from the episode "Snow Day". The point of view is mostly Adam's, and the extra words are mine...

**Chapter Eight**

It was cold in the truck, and Danny could not stop shivering. He pulled his wounded fingers into his chest, trying to protect them, but Adam could see the effort even that simple move was costing him. Full of pity, he pushed past his own discomfort and reached out once more to help his friend - until his hand brushed against Danny's shirt and the fire re-ignited. Pain flooded through his nerves and down his wrist, invading his whole body. He fell back and stared at the marks on his hand in horrified fascination, as if he had never seen them before. They were dark, and ugly, and spoke of violent horrors. "Ahhh..." he hissed. "God..."

When he looked up again, Danny's sharp blue eyes were fixed upon his face. Behind him, he could feel that Harris and his partner were staring too. The attention was unnerving.

"What'd they do to you, Adam?"

He stiffened. A mask settled over his features, blank and frightening. Those were words he simply could not speak. How could he ever give voice to the pain he felt, or the overwhelming terror? How could he ever justify what he had done? Danny was his friend, and he had fed him to the wolves. The crime lab was his home, and he had betrayed it. Memories washed over him, but Adam held his tongue.

Left without an answer, Danny stared at the cluster of angry burns on the little man's palm. He remembered the pile of used cigarettes he had noticed near Adam's kit. In the end, no words were necessary. The evidence spoke for itself. Anger and frustration mingled in his voice.

"Tell me what they wanted." He glanced back at the gunmen warily. "What'd they say they wanted?"

And that was the final straw.

A single tear escaped from his eye, and suddenly Adam's face began to crumple. He turned to Danny - not looking at him, exactly, but speaking to the space that lay between them. He could tell that Danny was mad at him, and he simply couldn't bear it any longer.

"I'm so sorry, okay?" he gasped. "I... I had no choice. They were gonna kill me, Danny." He couldn't bring himself to tell the man how Lee had threatened Lindsay. What did it matter, anyway? A coward was a coward. Adam flinched, as Danny looked away from him. _Probably disgusted..._

"What did they want?"

"They wanted... they wanted my I.D., and the pass codes to the parking garage and the crime lab, and..." Adam shuddered to a halt and banged his head against the side of the trailer, three punishing blows, as though he were trying to knock the words right out of his mouth. Danny looked on in dismay, but he knew that Adam needed to finish. The guilt was tearing him apart.

"And?" he prompted, urgently. Adam's gaze flickered towards him, just for a second.

"They wanted to know where their guns and drugs are."

Danny breathed in sharply.

"They're going to the crime lab?"

The little man nodded, his face forlorn.

"Then we gotta do something."

Adam peered sideways at Danny. "Something? Like what? We're a mess... you an' me... and the cops are all chained up." He risked a glance at the figures behind him, and Danny followed his gaze.

"You guys okay?" he hissed. "Any injuries?"

"No worries," Harris whispered back. "Just a headache is all. And Ruben's twisted his ankle. Plus the blood supply to my hand is now in my elbow." He frowned. "Your friend here doesn't look to be doin' so good."

"He's fine," said Danny grimly. "So am I."

"Yeah," said Ruben, staring at Danny's fingers. "So I see."

"Hey - nothin' that can't be fixed. Right, Adam?"

"Wh-what?"

Danny looked at his friend in concern. The blank look was back in his eyes, as though he had slipped away into a different world. "My fingers. Your hand. Stay with me, buddy."

"Oh. Okay," Adam whispered, forcing himself to concentrate. He watched as Danny tore the sleeve from his shirt, but he didn't ask questions. Nor did he offer to help. His hand shook relentlessly between his knees, and his body ached. He felt frozen, and lonely, even with Danny there. _I'm not like him,_ he thought. _Who was I kidding? He's the hero. I'm the jerk._

Separating his badge from its case, Danny jammed the leather into his mouth and clamped down hard with his teeth. Adam watched, disbelieving, as Danny pressed his broken fingers against the metal badge, forcing them to straighten. All the while, Jackie and Pat ignored them, as though they did not consider them to be worthy of attention. Even when Danny groaned, they didn't turn round. At last, the job was done. Danny dropped the wallet from his mouth, exhausted, and started to bandage his hand.

"Adam. What you got in your kit, buddy?"

"What? What're you talkin' about?" Adam gasped. "M-my kit's all the way over there..."

Danny clenched his teeth, pulling the bandage tighter.

"Just tell me... what you have in there..." He used his mouth to fasten the final knot and then leaned in towards Adam, concentrating.

_Maybe there's a plan. Danny always has a plan..._ Looking into space, Adam tried to picture the contents of his over-crowded case. "Ah... presumptive blood test, glyph kit, stuff to cast with, ah... narco test kit..." He knew that he was still shaking, but he tried not to let his voice betray his fear. It was an effort. Danny's eyes were gleaming, and there was a manic look on his face that Adam really didn't like.

"Test kit, test kit. That's good. That means... that means you got, ah, Marquis Re-agent in there, which contains sulphuric acid..." He grinned wickedly and then spoke the words that Adam knew were coming. "Right. I'm gonna need you to go get it."

_He's really crazy._ Adam stared in disbelief. Panic began to swell inside him and he knew that he was close to losing control. "What? No, no, Danny - look at me, right, if I move they're gonna kill me..." He knew that he was being a coward, he knew that he should help, but right now he couldn't bear it any longer. The torment of the last few hours had done its work and Adam was defeated.

Yet Danny refused to give up.

Leaning in even closer, he spoke in quiet tones, meant for Adam's ear only. The little man bowed his head and listened, desperate to believe what his friend was saying. "They are not gonna kill us because, if they were, they would have done that already, okay? They need us as hostages." His voice softened. He was so close now that Adam could feel the man's breath upon his skin. "I know you're afraid, all right? But so am I. But you _are_ going to get it... You understand me?"

And somehow, Adam did. "But... but... how am I s'posed to..." he stuttered, looking up. Instead of replying, Danny leapt to his feet. Adam stared in total shock as his friend raced past the gunmen and jumped right out of the trailer. "Scumbags!" he yelled in jubilant defiance.

Startled, the two men bolted after him, shouting as they went. "Get back here!"

Adam looked past the space where they used to be and he knew what he had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE PAWN**

**A/N:** If you watch the episode carefully, there's quite a gap after Adam fetches the bottle. When we rejoin Adam and Danny later on, his demeanour has changed considerably. This is my explanation of how that happened.

Also, just in case anyone has spotted it, I changed the name of the second cop, and altered it in the previous chapter. Ruben fits better, as Barrett was too close to Harris when you put the two names together. Picky, I know, but it was annoying me!

**Chapter Nine**

Acting quickly, before his brain could jump in and tell him how crazy he was being, Adam stumbled to his feet and ran through the trailer. He dropped to the floor and headed over to his kit, not daring to look behind him. He knew that Danny was in trouble - could hear the angry voices, and the cries of pain. But if he lost his nerve right now, it would all be for nothing. _Come on, Adam. You have to do this._ He closed his mind to everything but the task at hand.

Skirting the pile of cigarettes, Adam reached his open case and began to dig through the jumble inside. His fingers were still trembling, but this time it was urgency that made them shake. Item after item passed through his hands until he found the one that he was looking for. Adam's heart leapt, and he darted back towards the truck, slipping the precious bottle in his pocket. He clambered in and risked an awkward grin at the startled officers. Harris let out an unexpected laugh.

And then they brought in Danny.

Adam ducked his head, trying to hide the fact that he was breathless. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that something terrible had happened. The man was a bloody mess, and he could barely move. Jackie and Pat dropped him onto the floor and he lay there, still and quiet. This worried Adam far more than the sight of so much blood. When the gunmen left, jumping down from the truck and disappearing round the corner, he took a chance and crawled across to where the detective lay.

"Danny? Danny, please. Are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not," the detective whispered. "Oh, God. Well, I guess I asked for it. Please tell me you got the bottle, Adam."

The little man nodded, pride and fear mingling on his face. Danny rolled over carefully and tried to smile back. His mouth was bloody, and his teeth were stained but none of them seemed to be missing. "Good for you," he said. Then his face darkened. "It's all a trick, you know."

"A.. a trick?" Adam's blue eyes narrowed as he tried to understand. "What do you mean?"

"They made me call Flack." He turned his head and spat a mouthful of blood onto the trailer floor. "This whole hostage thing - it's a diversion. We're just pawns in their little chess game. They're after the drugs all right. They don't care about us."

Adam flushed. "And Flack's coming here? That's good, isn't it? That's what we wanted?" His words were hopeful, but his tone was uncertain. He could see that Danny was afraid. Harris and Ruben didn't look happy either. Their conversation was muffled but clearly urgent, and they stared at Danny bleakly as they spoke. Adam turned away, and back to his friend.

"Let me help you," he said quietly. "Try to sit up."

"Nah. I think I'll just lay here," sighed Danny. "If that's okay with you." He peered up at the little man through his glasses. Miraculously, they were still intact. "How you doin', Adam?"

"Better, I think." His mouth quirked up at the corners. "Listen, Danny. Don't feel bad 'cos they made you call Flack. I know you didn't have a choice. Can... can I tell you something? I want you to know the truth..."

"Sure, buddy." Danny wondered what was coming. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"It... it was Lindsay."

The detective's eyes flickered uncertainly. "Lindsay? Whaddaya mean?"

Adam swallowed. "The thing they said. The thing that made me speak. It wasn't the cigarettes. Never the cigarettes. Not after... well, I tried so hard, Danny. But they knew that she was coming, and that was my fault. So I had to save her." His eyes were urgent, pleading. And suddenly Danny began to understand.

"They promised not to hurt her," he said. "You gave up the codes for her." The little man nodded.

"But then you came. I... I'm so sorry, Danny. I should have been more careful. I should have made them promise not to hurt whoever came. But I was so sure. Mac said... he said it was Lindsay. And Lee..." He closed his eyes in pain, remembering. A silver lighter and a dancing flame. On, off. On, off...

"Adam." Danny's voice was firm at last, and he raised himself up with an effort. "Number one. It's not your fault that they hurt me. I brought that on myself. And number two. I won't ever forget what you did for Lindsay. I know how much you wanted to be brave. But you know what? In order to be brave, first you gotta be scared."

"Well, I _was_ scared," laughed Adam, breathlessly. "Still am, I guess."

Danny regarded him with a thoughtful eye and smiled. "Then I think you might be the bravest person I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_School had finished for the day. Mr. Hurst was sitting alone in his classroom, marking papers when a knock came at his door. It was quiet, but it made him jump. Looking up, he saw two faces through the window. One of them he recognised straight away - although it was significantly paler than the last time he had seen it, over a week ago. The other was a young girl, with long brown hair and vivid, urgent eyes. He thought that he had seen her around, but he couldn't remember her name._

_"Come in," he called._

_The door opened. For a moment, neither child entered. Then the boy stepped forward, clearing his throat and blushing furiously._

_"M-Mr. Hurst?"_

_"What is it, Adam?" But he knew, oh God, he hoped that he knew. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since he saw the boy on that first day, three months ago. "Did you want to talk to me? Who's your friend?"_

_She smiled when he used that word; a charming smile, full of loyalty, and faith in his ability to help._

_"I'm Julie," she told the teacher. "And yes, I'm Adam's friend."_

_"She told me to come to you," whispered the boy. "But I couldn't do it without her."_

_"I understand." Mr. Hurst nodded kindly. "I'm glad you have a friend, Adam. Really glad."_

_"I... I think perhaps I have two?" he stammered. Julie squeezed his hand._

_"Of course." The teacher stepped away from his desk and looked down at the boy. "Now - what can I do for you?"_

_Adam opened his mouth. Now that the moment had come, he couldn't bring himself to form the words. The breath caught in his throat and he swallowed miserably. But Mr. Hurst's honest face was smiling down at him, and Julie had her hand upon his shoulder. He was surrounded, and he was safe, at least for the moment._

_"It's about my father..." he said._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**THE PAWN**

**A/N:** Last chapter. I hope that you've enjoyed this story - please let me know. Thanks to all those who followed/reviewed - it means a lot to me. I have another long one in mind, but next week I'm off to the seaside without a computer, so I'll write as much as I can and start to post it when I get back - that way, there won't be a break in the middle. I also have an idea for a one-shot, which may pop up before I go if I can get it finished in time.

**Disclaimer:** As before, some of the dialogue and action in this chapter does not belong to me, but to the episode "Snow Day".

And finally, Adam gets his hug...

**Chapter Ten**

Something was very wrong. Adam and Danny sat opposite each other in the trailer, exchanging nervous glances. They couldn't see the gunmen, but they could hear a lot of noise. The NYPD had rolled up outside some time ago, but nothing much had happened - just a lot of muffled shouting, and a heightened sense of tension in the warehouse. At one point, Adam even thought he heard a helicopter buzzing overhead.

"What do you suppose they're doing now?" he whispered.

"Who? Flack, or the bad guys?" Danny shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Detective Flack'll get us out of here," said Ruben confidently. "Man's a legend. Give him time."

Danny shook his head. "Time's just what he doesn't have. We're playing by _their _rules, and we're following their schedule. They want him to be here, with all his manpower, tryin' to save us. God knows what they're doing back at the lab."

"Th-they had gas company uniforms," Adam broke in, suddenly. "In the trunk of their car. They were putting them on as they left. It was just before they threw me in here. I wasn't quite myself, but I... I remember. Sorry," he added, glancing at Danny. "I guess I should have mentioned it earlier."

"Okay - but you had other things on your mind at the time," his friend said kindly. "So, we know what they're doing. How do we tell Flack?"

Harris opened his mouth to voice an opinion. Just at that moment, however, Pat climbed back into the trailer. He glared at them through the eyeholes in his balaclava. "What?" said Danny, belligerently. _He just can't help himself,_ thought Adam in dismay. "We makin' too much noise? Can't hear your future goin' down the toilet?"

Infuriated, Pat was about to strike when Jackie hailed him. He had been speaking to someone on a walkie-talkie - Lee, no doubt, guessed Adam - and now he had his instructions. "Bring me the cops."

Pat unhooked first Harris and then Ruben. Gun in hand, he shoved them over the edge, down into the warehouse.

Adam and Danny exchanged glances. Nodding his head, Danny watched as Adam slid the Marquis bottle out of his pocket. The lab tech, meanwhile, was keeping one eye on Jackie.

"Put these on," snapped the Irishman, tossing a set of overalls to each of the cops. With two guns aimed straight at them, Harris and Ruben had no choice. "Come on. Let's go," urged Jackie, twitching with nervous energy. The game was coming to an end at last, and he couldn't wait to make his final move. Next to come out of his bag was a rifle - useless, no doubt - which Pat began to tape to Harris's outstretched palms.

Danny beckoned to Adam, and the lab tech tossed the bottle across, unnoticed. Snatching it out of the air, Danny hid it in the crook of his arm. Then he looked back at Adam's face. Realisation was beginning to dawn in the little man's eyes as he watched the elaborate preparations being carried out before him. Weapons, taped to the officers' hands. Duct tape across their mouths. A black balaclava dragged over each man's head. And the final touch - as Jackie and Pat removed their own overalls, a perfect NYPD uniform on each of the real gunmen.

"They're setting them up to be slaughtered," gasped Adam, full of horror. "Flack's going to kill his own men!" A memory came to him, cold and clear - the detective standing in front of a corpse - and he knew that this would destroy him. "Danny! We have to do something."

But things were moving too quickly, and now it was their own lives that were in danger. Jackie screamed abuse down the line to Flack, play-acting for all he was worth. Then, dashing his walkie talkie to the ground, he leapt into the trailer. His intentions were shockingly clear. Their deaths were to be the catalyst that brought about the massacre. Adam scrambled backwards, but Jackie veered towards Danny - and that was his one mistake. Because Danny was not as helpless as he appeared. He uncoiled like a spring and dashed the contents of the bottle in Jackie's face. The gunman screamed as the acid burned into his skin. Using the last of his strength, Danny leapt to his feet and slammed the man into the opposite wall beside Adam. The little man felt the force of the blow run right through the trailer wall and down his back. A couple of punches were all it took, after that. Jackie fell to the floor, one arm across Adam's lap. He shoved it away, repulsed. At the same time, Pat jumped into the truck, lifting his gun to fire a spray of bullets that would tear the men to shreds. He never got the chance. Danny dropped to the floor and used Jackie's own gun to shoot the man where he stood. The recoil ploughed into his shoulder, knocking him back, as all hell broke loose and Flack's team stormed the warehouse.

This time, it was Adam who leapt to his feet. Danny had reached his limit, but the danger was immediate, and the little lab tech couldn't bear to think about what would happen if he failed. Dropping down from the trailer, he almost stumbled and fell, but managed to save himself. There were dark figures everywhere by now, faceless in their riot gear. Only Flack was recognisable, screaming at the two 'gunmen' to put their weapons down. Adam ran right out in front of them, not caring about the bullets, only wanting to stop the bloodshed before it began. "Don't shoot," he kept screaming, for all he was worth. "Don't shoot, don't shoot, they're cops!" One hand still curled in pain, but the other was busy, pulling the masks from Harris and Ruben, letting the men see the tape across their mouths. "The other guys are back there. They're cops, okay?"

Flack stared at him in astonishment - the little lab tech, with his face all battered and bruised, facing down an entire squad of armed policemen. Waving his arms, he redirected his forces to search the warehouse. Gently, Adam began to peel the duct tape from Ruben's mouth. As Flack slipped past him, he bent down and murmured softly:

"Good job, Adam Ross."

"Yeah - thanks, man," breathed Ruben, as soon as he was able. Beside him, Harris nodded fervently.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Once the building had been properly cleared, the paramedics entered. Harris and Ruben were whisked away first, and Adam was left alone for a moment, standing in front of the trailer with a dazed look on his face. He watched in delight as Lindsay ran into the warehouse, making straight for Danny, and taking him into her arms. She helped him down from the truck with some difficulty. Flack moved in to help, but her whole world was Danny, and she barely even noticed him. Smiling softly, Adam ducked his head. Suddenly, he remembered something. Reaching out to a passing officer, he mumbled in his ear. The policeman looked back at him, startled, before hurrying away towards the nearby car. Adam nodded, satisfied.

"Hey. Adam?"

She sidled up behind him, with a strange look on her face. Adam turned.

"What is it, Lindsay?"

The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in her arms, his face buried in her hair, his bruises protesting. Adam gave a little squeak of pain, and Lindsay drew back, dismayed. "Oh - oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it would hurt. I only wanted... I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Adam's eyes were wide, and startled. Lindsay smiled back at him, and her smile was beautiful.

"For wanting to save me," she whispered. "Looks like you're my very own white knight..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Julie stood at her gate and watched the station wagon move away from the sidewalk. A pale face stared back at her through the window, and a small hand waved goodbye. Adam's eyes were red, but he was smiling, and so was she. Maybe they would never see each other again - but they would never forget. Friendship had made him safe at last, and so they would be friends, at heart, for ever._


End file.
